


Green Gang

by NotStolen



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Gang Rape, Orc Rape, Orcs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotStolen/pseuds/NotStolen
Summary: In a country at war, Orc raiders attack a small town deep in the nation's interior. The town has fallen and Cecilia, a resident, attempts to make her escape only to be captured by the orcs. What could they want from a beautiful young human woman?





	Green Gang

Cecilia sprinted through the broken streets of her home, her long hair billowing behind her. The smoke from the burning buildings darkened the sky, blocking out the morning sun, and filled the streets. Mixed between the sounds of fighting she could hear the screams of the dying. No one had expected the orc invaders to get this far, their city had been left with only nominal defenses. The siege had broken their walls in a matter of days. Orcs now ran wild in the streets. Cecilia coughed and panted, clutching the last of her belongings to her chest, she had to escape.

Turning a corner she was forced to a screeching halt. The sight that greeted her made her gag. Three orcs, hulking humanoid creatures with dark green skin, were in the middle of raping an unconscious guard woman. They made horrible noises, Cecilia assumed they were laughing. They hadn’t seen her yet, she still had a chance to run. Her heart ached for the guard but she had to escape. 

Spinning on her heel Cecilia made to run, only to run directly into another large orc. Her belongings scattered across the ground, the metal audibly clattered across the stone streets. The impact sent her to the ground, falling onto her butt. Looking up she met the dark eyes of the orc, his grin was wide and showed off his iron tipped tusks. Cecilia tried to back away, her hands and feet kicked across the ground. The orc laughed his deep disgusting laugh and stepped forward grabbing her dress.

Effortlessly the orc lifted her off the ground. Face to face with the orc she could barely suppress her gag, his breath was foul. Turning her head away she saw the orcs had finished with the guard woman. They were approaching quickly, adding their laughter to that of her captor. Cecilia kicked her legs and hit at the orc holding her. Her strikes were futile against the armor and thick hide of the orc. A hand grabbed her wrists from behind, its size engulfed both of her wrists with ease. The orcs held her as she struggled, speaking in their guttural language and laughing until she wore herself out.

It didn’t take long for Cecilia to give up her fight, the orc that held her dress grabbed it with both hands and effortlessly tore it in half. The fabric fell away leaving her exposed, her heavy breasts hung free and the hot air stroked her flesh. Cecilia was spun around to face the three naked orcs, their eyes burned with a savage hunger. The orc holding her dropped her to her knees, Cecilia hissed in pain as she collapsed on the broken stones.

A hand on the back of her head drew her attention up, the three naked orcs had crowded around her. Their hard cocks now hung mere inches from her face. Her eyes ran down their length. Each one was as long as her forearm and the size of her wrist. She tried to turn her head away, to pull away, but the hand on her head held fast. Grabbing her hair its owner issued a single command in a heavy voice that bordered on a growl, “Suck.”

Cecilia clamped her jaw shut, straining the muscle to keep it locked closed. The orc in the middle pressed the tip of his cock against her lips, Cecilia tried to pull away from the orc holding her head forced her head straight. Growling at her refusal the center orc leaned down and slapped Cecilia hard, the side of her face stung and tears welled in her eyes. Her teeth hurt from the impact but still she kept her jaw shut. She glared up at the orc. The group laughed and spoke to each other.

The right most orc knelt next to her and grabbed her jaw. His fingers were rough and the force of his grip made her want to scream. Slowly he pried her jaw open, Cecilia tried to pull away but the orcs held fast. As her mouth was forced open the center orc began to push his length in her mouth. The tip pressed against the back of her throat and Cecilia gagged, her eyes watered both from the cock pressing against her throat and the foul taste of the orc. The orc holding her head began to move her back and forth, never pulling her completely away from his friend’s cock. Every push drove his cock deeper, pushing into her throat and causing her to gag more. 

She tried to push him away, her hands on his thighs, her nails doing their best to claw into his toughened skin. The orcs beside him merely laughed at her futile efforts. The shame burned in her chest as the orc holding her made her suck on his friend. The other two orcs before her grabbed her hands by the wrist and placed them on their cocks. The orc holding her growled again, “Move.”

This time Cecilia obeyed. Her hands slowly began to stroke the orc cocks. Her hands could barely wrap around their girth. The orcs laughed and spoke to each other around her. Cecilia whimpered around the cock in her mouth as she was finally forced to take it to the base. She wanted this to be over. She knew what she had to do. Her tongue danced around the shaft in her mouth, her head moving on its own while her hands worked faster over the other cocks. She could hear the laughter becoming mixed with pleasured growls and grunts. Cecilia tried to block them out.

The orc behind her released her head from his grip and Cecilia kept working the cocks before her. The orc in her mouth began to thrust to meet her motions, Cecilia could feel his cock swelling in her mouth. The two in her hands twitched as she alternated between rubbing their tips and quickly pumping their shafts. The orcs’ laughter faded away, their guttural groans and unintelligible words were all Cecilia could hear. She didn’t want to hear any of it. She felt disgusting, on her knees servicing a group of orcs. She worked the cocks more, licking and stroking every inch of them. She wanted this to be over, right?

The orc she was sucking grabbed her head and pulled her down to his base and held her there. Cecilia felt his cock twitching in her throat, her eyes rolled back as she struggled to breath. Her tongue danced around the base as best it could and like a flood she felt it. The orc’s cum sprayed down her throat in a torrent. The other two orcs groaned loudly, Cecilia closed her eyes and felt the hot spray of cum on her face. It came in waves that never seemed to lose their volume. Every spurt covered her, getting not just on her face but in her hair and dripping down to her breasts and over her thighs. The orc in her mouth likewise came more than she could possibly swallow, as he withdrew it poured from her mouth and covered her breasts and stomach. The taste of cum lingered even after her mouth was clear, it was bitter and yet left her wanting more.

Cecilia looked up at the orcs, her breath came in gasps and her face felt flush. Their hard cocks still crowded around her face. Cecilia bit her lip and looked at the wicked grins of the orcs. She’d hoped it would be over, but these orcs seemed insatiable. A fourth cock was pushed into her vision, and then a fifth. Looking around Cecilia saw a crowd of orcs, stripped naked with their cocks hard and ready for her. Her heart raced as she looked at them all, Cecilia bit her lip and tried to suppress her building excitement.

A hand pushed on her back and Cecilia obeyed, leaning down until her face was against the stone and her ass was in the air. Her eyes went wide as she felt something large press against her ass. Grabbing at the stones she tried to pull herself away. The orcs grabbed her and held her in place, the one behind her gripping her hips tight as he pushed inside. Cecilia whimpered in pain, the only word she could speak was a weak, “No.”

The orcs laughed as she was slowly impaled by the massive cock. Her body bucked against the intrusion trying to push it out. The orc was relentless, pushing deeper inside her with every second. A whimper caught in her throat as Cecilia felt the tears pour down her already cum covered face. She felt as though she was being split in half, her jaw hung slack and her body twitched from the pain. As he finished burying his cock inside her the orc groaned and leaned back so he was sitting. Cecilia was lifted into the air, her legs spread wide exposing her pussy to the orcs gathered before her. One of the crowd moved forward and rubbed his cock over her pussy. Cecilia felt the shame rise once more as the orc shouted a word to the crowd and was met with a cheer. She didn’t need to speak the same language to know what he’d said, she already knew she was wet.

Without another word the orc thrust himself inside her, his cock piercing her down to the base. Cecilia screamed, her eyes rolled back as both of her holes were stretched open. The orcs thrust into her at alternating times. As her scream died into a low moan of pleasure and pain her head was turned to the side. A new orc slid his cock into her mouth, Cecilia accepted it and began to suck moaning into it every time one of the orcs thrust into her holes. Two more orcs took her hands and placed them on their cocks, Cecilia didn’t need to be prompted and began to stroke them as well. 

It felt like hours passed for Cecilia, the orcs fucking her holes seemed to instinctively work together. She was never without a cock in her, pushing down to the base and stretching her stomach or throat to the limit. Every brutal thrust brought a new blossom of pain and with every blossom of pain Cecilia found new pleasure. Her tongue danced over the orc cock in her mouth greedily, she wanted more cum. Her eyes closed as the orcs pumped into her holes, their laughter and the sounds of the crowd had faded. All Cecilia was focused on was her own feelings of pleasure and the pleasured grunts of the orcs using her. Her moans and groans vibrated down the cock in her throat.

The cocks in her hands twitched and swelled, Cecilia pulled them in closer, she didn’t want to waste a drop. The orcs grunted and came, covering her in a torrent of hot cum, it dripped over her face and chest. The feeling drove her over the edge, Cecilia moaned a long low sound as her body tightened. Her orgasm washed over her, her stomach spasmed and her toes curled from the pleasure overload. Her pleasure was rewarded as she felt the other three orcs swell inside her, they all drove into her as deep as they could at once. Cecilia screamed into the orc cock in a mix of pleasure and pain. The orcs came together, a flood of cum that filled her body. She could feel her stomach and womb fill and bulge. The orc cum given nowhere to escape as it was poured into her body.

Their orgasms died down slowly, their cocks still twitching as they withdrew. Cecilia could feel the cum leaking from her abused and swollen holes. The feeling brought a smile to her lips, she could get used to this. She slumped to the ground, her ass and pussy raised high in the air and still leaking. Looking up she saw the five orcs move away only to be replaced by five more, Cecilia smiled a hungry smile a single word escaped her lips, “Cock.”

The orcs laughed and grabbed her hungrily, Cecilia followed their silent orders and got back in position as they each claimed their place. The first thrusts were enough to send her over the edge again, another orgasm shook her tired body. Still Cecilia worked the cocks around her, dedicated and hungry for their rewards. She couldn’t understand why women feared the orcs, if they just experienced this they would understand. Cecilia moaned and groaned with the orcs, moving her hips to meet their vicious thrusting. They didn’t care if they broke her body and, if she was being honest, Cecilia didn’t either. 

Orc after orc, group after group, came and went. Taking their turn with their new toy, raping her holes and getting their cock stroked. Cecilia was overjoyed, every new group drove her deeper into her hunger. Her stomach swelled with cum that flooded out every time the orcs withdrew. Hour after hour passed and Cecilia watched in disappointment as the crowd around her dwindled, she didn’t want this to end. 

As the sun was setting and the last group surrounded her Cecilia wasn’t certain she had the energy to move anymore. The orcs didn’t care, they handled her like a rag doll throwing her around and impaling her on their cocks. She moaned tiredly, painfully sore, as they entered her. She could no longer feel anything but painful soreness from her holes but even that was enough. She came again. The orcs placed her hands on two cocks and she began to stroke them, an action taken more on muscle memory drilled in from her day of gang rape than conscious decision. 

Despite her exhaustion Cecilia moaned and groaned, riding the orc cocks with the same vigor as every other orc cock. She needed their cum now. Her body was covered from head to toe, every inch of her skin had orc cum on it. Her stomach and womb had long since filled and swollen to their limit. Her swollen belly did not stop the orcs, they drove their cocks home with the same burning intensity as the very first group. 

The orcs finished and withdrew from her, leaving Cecilia to slump to the ground. Her vision blurred and she knew she was on the verge of passing out. She hoped the orcs would take her with them when they moved on. Vaguely she her the sound of orcish conversation around her. She couldn’t make out a word of it but understood once she was lifted and thrown over an orc’s shoulder. He carried her like a prize, something won in the raid, and carried her off into the darkness. Cecilia watched, with the last of her conscious thought, as she was carried out of town. A smile touched her lips. She wanted this.

* * *

[If you like these stories come follow my Tumblr where you can see them before they post here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/notanotherstolenpornpage)

If you appreciate my work and are able to show it click here: [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/V7V3B2CD)


End file.
